dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ballad of Rapunzel/@comment-34020946-20180210155736
Time for a review again so I just completed the bonus game and I am here to review the game as a package : well the good stuff first : The game looks absolutley gorgeus and the setting is also part of it there are flowers everywhere in this game which is ok for me I did not enjoy playing Chapter 1&2 because I had watched gameplay of them but watching gameplay of them was fun which gives me the idea that playing them would have been even more fun so yeah my personal experience here does not count , because I had a problem with NieR: Automata that my ps4 would run into problems where I had to play around 66% of the game from the beginning :) anyway chapters 3 and 4 were awesome and immersive and the expirience was fluid ( when I say this I mean unlike Macabre Mysteries and such games it isnt like everything is running smooth but haha zoom in for an HOS sais the strategy guide ) it was not like that the expirience was very immersive and addicting and the game had more puzzles than normal DP games which if you know my name you know it is a plus in my book the story of this game was engaing and you actually cared for the trio ( Rapunzel, Ross , Belladonna ) also something else I am fascinated by is the fact that they had made sure there was no major plot hole in the game the story is well covered also this game has a unique option which allows you to choose between 3 endings thanks to this website and knowledge I got the best ending in my first run yay :D the game was a unique expirience that never got boring ( for me from the start of chapter 3 for you probobly the whole game ) and it is far supreme than most Dark Parables games the journey felt epic and enjoyable also the finale is wonderful with queen Melanie telling you about what she had done that ran the kingdom down to the ground and each of the 3 charachters ( Mother Gothel, Snow White and Ross ) telling you what to do and the good ending is very satisfying to get because it was your work ( it is not unlocked straight away you need to unlock it .) and it pays off to see the conflicts and the misunderstanding solved also if anyone is here thinking this may be similair to Tangled well it is not because pardon my language everyone and this is only my opinion : Tangled Sucks , this game is awesome and definatley worth it I have a minor complain though and it is the only flaw I can think of about the game : Gerda 's voice when she is talking loudly is very annoying , now let us et to the Bonus game : the bonus game was better than both in the spin offs and it was interesting but unlike the ones in the earlier Dark Parables games (1-4 ) the bonus game had the part where you met Kai and Gwyn from Rise of The Snow Queen which was cool but the game felt boring to me Thumbelina was not interesting in my opinion and the journey did not feel urgent or epic like the main game did it was okay though but it could have been better like Hansel and Gretel and The Boy Who Cried Wolf ( those are my favorites as far as bonus games go ) so now to give the CE a score : I am going to give the main game a 5/5 and the bonus game a 3.5/5 ( it was boring) which results in a 4.25/5 for the CE